Viktor Drago
Viktor Drago is the central antagonist of the 2018 film Creed II. He is a young Ukrainian boxer who is the son of Ivan Drago and Ludmilla Drago, bent on bringing glory to their family name. He was portrayed by Florian Munteanu. Biography Beginnings Viktor was born on 1990 to Drago and Ludmilla, just as the Soviet Union was dissolved a year later. However, Ludmilla divorced Drago and abandoned him and Viktor as Drago has been disgraced for killing Apollo Creed in the ring and being defeated by Rocky Balboa back in 1985. As such, Drago raised Viktor to become a fierce boxer in the poor streets of Ukraine. Ludmilla's action also caused Viktor to develop a seething hatred towards her for abandoning him when he needed her the most. Role During the events of the film, upon hearing that Apollo's son Adonis has won the World Heavyweight Championship (with the help from an elderly Rocky), Drago decided that it would be time for himself and Viktor to take action. As such, Viktor publicly challenges Adonis to a fight, swearing to break him and take the title for himself in order to avenge his father's defeat. Of course, Rocky refused to train Adonis for the fight as he feared that Adonis would suffer Apollo's fate, but Adonis accepts the fight as he intends to avenge Apollo's death. During the first match, Viktor was able to pound off Adonis with all his strength, as Adonis was suffering through recent developments in his life. This allowed Viktor to finally punch Adonis down in the floor, but this only gets him disqualified from the ring, resulting Adonis to remain as the current holder of the title. However, Vitkor's beating left Adonis extremely shattered, prompting Adonis' stepmother Mary Anne to convince Rocky to go back and help Adonis out. Because of the disqualification, a rematch was set up between Viktor and Adonis, though Drago and Viktor find themselves in good graces with the Russian delegates due to Viktor's efforts. However the arrival of Ludmilla drove Viktor away in disgust as he is furious at his mother for abandoning him, even berating Drago for trying to earn back the respect from the people who abandoned him. To ensure that Viktor wins, Drago puts Viktor through a series of suffering physical tests to build up more of his strength. However, Rocky gives Adonis special training that requires equal blows, which allows Adonis to regain his confidence and strength. The rematch is considerably more balanced as a more controlled and focused Adonis exchanges equal blows with Viktor, allowing himself to gain the upper hand on Viktor. When Ludmilla and several of Viktor's supporters depart away from the scene, this left Viktor emotionally demoralized, losing his will to fight and defend himself. Upon witnessing this and realizing now that Viktor will suffer Apollo's fate, Drago is forced to throw in the towel to spare Viktor from further pain, conceding defeat to Adonis. Viktor is left distraught over his loss, but Drago comforts him by saying that it's okay to lose and that he's still proud of him, implying that his relationship with Viktor is more important than his former glory. Viktor is last seen returning to Ukraine with his father, having recuperated from his pain as they continued training with each other; even as Adonis paid a visit to Apollo's grave, he credited both Drago and Viktor for pushing him the opportunity to prove himself to the world and create his own legacy. Gallery ViktorDrago.png Creed-2.jpg Trivia *In a deleted scene following the aftermath of the rematch, Adonis paid a visit to a moping Viktor in the locker room, where he expressed his sympathy towards Viktor over his loss as he too was disgusted by Ludmilla's departure, which Viktor silently acknowledged as he sees now that Adonis truly understands his plight. Even Drago, who witnessed this, nodded to Rocky for training Adonis to become a better fighter, somewhat hinting a sense of remorse for killing Apollo. Whatever reason why this scene is deleted remains unknown. Navigation Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Tragic Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Insecure Category:Neutral Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Cheater Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Egotist Category:Extravagant Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Thugs Category:Rivals Category:Envious Category:Male Category:Protective Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:Right-Hand Category:Homicidal Category:Nemesis